


Key To My Heart Collar

by Night_the_Dragon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter, Rated for Deadpool's Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_the_Dragon/pseuds/Night_the_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this unique alpha/beta/omega world, things don't quite go very well for Peter, and after one exhausting week, he realizes that what may have been a huge mistake actually led him to something amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now this adjusted theme is a first for this pairing, I think, as I haven’t found anything like it anywhere on the net. Just bear with me, as it IS an alpha/beta/omega universe, but with a few unique and special twists. I came up with this idea the more I thought about the picture that I found to base this fic off of. I saw it once, and I kept thinking about it, so I decided to roll with it, considering it’s such a unique picture! Mostly Peter’s POV, and Peter is 18 in this, while Wade is 29, just like in ‘He’s Mine, Dammit!’ There’s gonna be some explanation initially in this chapter, and then you’ll all understand the twist. Enjoy~  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.

X*X(Peter’s POV)X*X

“Great, just fucking fantastic,” I grumbled as the snow started. I was walking back to my apartment after a long day of dealing with my boss, Jameson, at the Bugle, and him bitching me out about my photos I had taken of myself as Spiderman. Not that anyone knows I’m Spiderman, but still. If I could just get a better paying job, I’d quit my current one in a heartbeat, love for photography or not. I adjusted the key tied around my neck, slipping it underneath my hoodie and folding my brown ears back as I pulled my hood up to keep from getting the snow in my ears and hopefully prevent my head from getting too wet. I kept my tail tucked close against me, wrapping it around my waist a bit to keep it somewhat dry, too. As I reached my small, one bedroom apartment, I once again thought about the fact that I would probably never get a soul mate, even though I had my key now once I turned 18 a few months ago.

You see, everyone in this world, no matter what, is born one of three things: an alpha, beta, or omega. If you’re an alpha, you end up being larger, more muscular, either highly aggressive or protective, and a capable fighter in order to defend yourself and your omega. As a beta, you are naturally docile and neutral among alphas and omegas, considering betas have never mated with alphas or omegas. Omegas, however…we’re different. We tend to be smaller, lean, slightly weaker, and instinctively nervous around or towards unfamiliar alphas. But that’s not all. We also are born with cat ears and a tail, as well as retractable claws and fangs (once we have teeth) to defend ourselves against the unwanted advances of alphas. These traits are what identify us immediately as omegas at birth, not just the scent. The signature odor of omegas helps if you’re blind maybe, but that’s rare.

Another thing about the alphas and omegas in this world that differentiates us from the betas is that, when an alpha or omega turns 18 years old, they receive their soul mate item. For alphas, it’s a mandatory collar that has your name on it when you’re named at birth, and it has to be locked onto your neck. This collar closes your heart to love, until it becomes unlocked. The only way to unlock it is if the alpha’s soul mate has their key, and once the soul mates do mate and the alpha marks their omega, then the collar can be unlocked, allowing them to open their heart completely to their omega. As for omegas, we get our soul mate’s key to their collar. How do we know when we find our soul mate, you ask? The key on the omega will glow, and the closer you are to them, the brighter it gets.

Mine has never glowed that I’ve noticed, not even during my time as Spiderman. It’s depressing, but I’ve come to accept it. Doesn’t mean I don’t wallow in self-pity and a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream when it does happen. When I first got my powers and I was still a newbie to crime-fighting, I learned the hard way that criminals don’t take you seriously when you smell like an omega, even if the physical features are hidden. My mask hides my ears, as long as I keep them still, and I tuck my tail along my ass to keep it hidden. No matter what, though, I keep my key on me at all times, and when I’m on patrol or fighting crime, it stays hidden under the suit. But despite hiding the physical parts of being an omega, they still knew, due to my scent. So I had to create a synthetic alpha scent, and coat my suit and mask in it so the criminals would think I was an alpha. It worked perfectly, and still does to this day. I just shower every night after patrols, and the faux alpha scent washes away completely. Aunt May and Uncle Ben never suspected a thing, at least when they were alive. Thanks to my recklessness, they were now both dead. Yes, Aunt May had lived for a couple of years after Uncle Ben, but she ended up killed by an enemy of mine after she found out I was Spiderman when I was 17. The asshole is locked up in prison, serving several life sentences for all the crimes and murders he had committed, but it still doesn’t bring her back.

Unlocking the door to my apartment, I stepped in and sighed once I shut the door, not looking forward to facing Jameson tomorrow. I had snuck out of his office while he had to take a phone call from his wife, unable to handle the griping anymore. His assistant had even cast me a sympathetic look as I quickly left. He was not gonna be pleased with me. Then again, when is that bastard ever happy?

“Ugh, I need to nap for a bit before I go on patrol tonight…” I muttered to myself, knowing I was completely forgetting something again, but feeling too tired to think of or care what it was. I was so fucking tired of school and work and patrols, but it all needed to be done, even in winter. Yawning, I kicked off my red and blue Converse and left my bag by the door, padded to my room, and then pulled off my damp hoodie, letting my ears pop up now that I was inside my dry apartment and out of the snow. I wriggled out of my jeans, my tail sliding out of the slit in the back for it, and then tossed them onto the back of my desk chair. Pulling out a pair of warm, black sleep pants from my dresser, I pulled them on and slipped my tail through the slit so I was more comfortable, and then changed out my stiff work shirt into a black, long-sleeved v-neck. Once I deemed myself comfortable, I set my alarm on my phone for two hours later, and then curled up under my thick comforter, a light shiver running through me from the cold outside. Soon, I fell asleep, my slender tail wrapped around me for comfort.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

“Fucking hell, it’s cold,” I mumbled in frustration, glaring at the snow by me on the roof I was perched on. Normally, I would try not to swear, but ever since Aunt May’s death, I’ve continuously caught myself slipping up. Doesn’t matter, it’s not like anyone cares, anyway. I tightened my red and blue scarf around my neck, trying not to freeze as I shivered violently. I really should have made a warmer suit or something for times like this…

“Heya Spidey!” came the sudden gleeful greeting from the merc with a mouth, Deadpool, aka Wade Wilson. He was my self-proclaimed ‘number one fan’, for some odd reason, and a powerful alpha. The man fights and kills with his katanas with ease and joy, sometimes using his guns, too. He tends to use those for the harder fights and farther targets, though. But I swear, for an alpha, he squeals like a girl often when he’s excited, like the first time I hung out after a patrol with him. But despite his strange tendencies to talk to his ‘boxes’, as he calls them, and his completely bizarre habit of allowing himself to get hurt just for his healing factor to fix it, he was still a reliable ally for me in my tougher fights, like the recent one a few weeks ago against Rhino. He had shown up out of the blue, and threw a flash bomb at the armored bastard, followed swiftly by a grenade, effectively knocking him out.

“Hi, Wade,” I greeted in a bored tone, waving blandly as I shivered again. He stood next to me as I crouched on the edge, listening for the sound of police sirens to signal trouble. I was starting to feel a bit dizzy, and I hoped to god that I wasn’t getting sick or something from the cold outside. Then again, because of my healing factor, although it was much less impressive than Wade’s, I shouldn’t get sick.

“What, you got a stick up your ass now? I’m shocked!” he snickered.

“Shut up, I’m trying to listen for police sirens,” I retorted, glaring at him briefly through my mask. I could feel myself getting colder, signaled by yet another violent shiver, but Deadpool seemed fine, even though he was wearing his suit, mask, and a red and black scarf. He was quiet for about 30 seconds, which seemed like a record to me, but then he perked up, sniffing.

“Do you smell something?” he asked. I frowned, puzzled by his question.

“What, you mean the stink of piss and vomit from the alley below?” I questioned.

“No, it doesn’t stink, it smells…really good,” the mercenary replied. He sniffed the air for a little bit, before his gaze focused on me. “It’s you.”

“Huh?” I uttered, confused. My vision started to blur around the edges as I watched him, and I soon started to realize what I’d been forgetting earlier, and for the past week: my heat suppressants! I’d been so tired from overworking myself that I had completely forgotten to take it for the past week, and now I was starting to have my first heat! Damn it! No wonder I’m so cold and dizzy!

“You smell really good, web-head,” Deadpool murmured. I swayed on the spot as the dizziness started to increase, but before I could fall off the roof, he grabbed me by my upper arm. As soon as he touched me, however, he growled as he seemed to fight with his alpha instincts not to do anything stupid. “Fuck, you’re an omega, aren’t you?” I was only able to whimper and shudder, the ability to speak seeming to have fled me with the sudden and powerful impact of my first heat without suppressants. I heard him say something after that, but I couldn’t decipher it as my consciousness faded into darkness.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When I came to, I felt hot and needy. Fuck, that’s right, I started my heat back on that roof while with Deadpool… Wait a second, I started my heat around Deadpool! I started to panic a bit, but once I realized my ass didn’t hurt in the slightest, that made me feel a bit better. My eyes opened, automatically focusing through the lenses of my mask, and I knew something was off. I was lying on a bed, yes, but it definitely wasn’t mine, nor was this my room. That was somewhat relieving, since no one had discovered where I live, but still. And my mask was still on, despite the fact that I was only in my boxers otherwise. I was surprised that I was alone, though. Considering how obsessed Deadpool is with me, I would have thought he’d be trying to claim me while I was passed out. My ears twitched as I caught the sound of a TV from outside the bedroom, and curiosity got the best of me. I blame my heat for my stupid decisions. Carefully, I got up, my legs feeling wobbly, and slowly made my way to the door. Before I could steady myself as I reached it, I hit the wooden surface with a thump, leaning against it. There was a startled yelp from the opposite side, and then scuffling as someone, probably Wade, hurried over. After a couple of seconds, he opened the door, and caught me before I could fall.

“Damn, Spidey! Falling for me already?” he teased. The mercenary frowned, however, as he noticed how I was shaking slightly in his grip. I felt a pleasant tingling in my body where Wade was touching me as he held me up. I realized he wasn’t in costume, just dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants, a long-sleeved shirt, and his black and red collar with a custom Deadpool emblem tag dangling from the loop on it. He wasn’t even wearing his mask, but I was glad. Besides, I already knew he had the scars. Suddenly, his gaze zeroed in to a spot just below my throat. “Why’s your key glowing?” he asked almost silently. It took me a few minutes to register what he was asking due to my heat, and when I finally did, I was incredibly confused. I had never noticed my key glow while around Wade before, but that may have been because of the material of my suit. And I had never been around him without my suit on, even though we’d hung out after patrols on a roof and eaten tacos, just bonding. But how could he not know what the key glowing meant? And how can I be the soul mate for Wade, of all people? Yeah, he’s got a thing for Spiderman, but how would he feel about the real me?

“Spidey?” he said quietly, and I whimpered, clinging to him. “Let’s get you to the bed.” The alpha guided me to his bed, sitting us both down. He waited patiently, his body tensing occasionally, as I tried to focus enough to speak.

“…It’s glowing…because you’re…my soul mate,” I gasped out. His blue eyes widened comically in shock, and he stared at me.

“How…?” he started to question, but stopped when I shook my head.

“I don’t know…but we’re bonded…and we need to mate,” I panted, feeling my need to be fucked spike at my own words.

“Spidey, you sure?” Wade frowned.

“My name is Peter Parker,” I breathed, yanking my mask off, allowing my ears to pop up. “And yes, I’m sure.” Wade gaped at me, shocked.

“Why’d you take your mask off?”

“Wade Wilson, I’m hot as hell, in heat, and I’m not hiding myself from my soul mate forever,” I growled as my ears went back. “Now fuck me!” Something in him changed at my words, and it seemed like his alpha instincts decided to take over.

“Who am I to deny my new sexy soul mate?” he rumbled with a smirk, and the omega in me reacted to the sound by making me purr, my ears twitching and the tip of my tail flicking as he ran his hands along my sides. Wade quickly pulled me close so I was straddling him, kissing me hotly, and it felt like fireworks went off. Sparks of pleasure ran through me where he touched, and I moaned against his mouth. He moved his lips from my mouth to my neck, and I threw my head back, whimpering. I gripped at his upper arms tightly, my nails extending slightly to dig into his skin through his shirt, making Wade growl and nip at my throat. Suddenly, he latched onto my pulse point, sucking harshly, and I moaned loudly at the mixed sensations.

“Ahh-haa…Wade…” I panted, pressing my forehead against his shoulder, forcing him to move his lips from my throat to my collarbone. My ears flicked forward and back from the stimulation, and I felt slick leaking from my ass into my boxers. My tail lashed back and forth, occasionally whipping Wade’s hands on my hips.

“Someone’s impatient,” he smirked against my shoulder, nipping at it. I hissed softly at the sting, digging my nails deeper into his arms.

“This is my first heat without suppressants, you ass,” I growled, rolling my hips against his and making him gasp. “I forgot to take them for a week because I’ve been so fucking tired.”

“Then I’m gonna wear you out even more, baby boy,” the alpha grinned wickedly at me, claiming my lips in a searing kiss. His pet name for me caused a shiver to run down my spine, and the fur on my tail puffed up. I moaned into his mouth as he thrust his tongue past my lips and teeth, sweeping the slick muscle about and tasting me. Becoming annoyed by the lack of skin-on-skin contact, I tugged at his shirt and nipped with my fangs at his tongue. The action got his attention, and he pulled away, chuckling, to remove the offending article of clothing. Before he did, however, he paused and asked, his tone uncertain, “Are you sure?”

“Wade, we’re soul mates. I’ve seen your skin before, and it honestly doesn’t bother me,” I huffed, almost breathless from the intensity of the kiss earlier. “I’d rather you not hide yourself from me, anyway.” He blinked, surprised by my response, and then kissed me briefly before backing away and shedding his shirt. Once it was gone, I extended my nails slightly and ran them down his chest, leaving red streaks in their wake. Wade hissed as I scraped over his nipples, but the next thing I knew, he had me on my back, pinned beneath him. Now he was straddling my hips, bucking his clothed erection down against mine. I whimpered, moaned, and mewled beneath him, and began to squirm as my tail lashed underneath me. “D-dammit, Wade! Fuck m-me already!” I begged, internally cursing my stutter.

“Gotta stretch you first, Petey,” he reminded me cheerfully as he pulled off my boxers in one quick motion. I was surprised my tail didn’t get snagged or yanked in the process, but that thought quickly vanished when he easily slipped his index finger inside me to the knuckle, making me shudder and whine. Once he seemed to realize I wouldn’t need much preparation due to the slick leaking out of my ass, he added the next two fingers and scissored me widely, drawing a gasp from me.

He curled those sinful digits inside of me, brushing the tips against my prostate, if anything I’d learned in that stupid mandatory omega sex education class back in my freshman year of high school. The contact sent a shock of pleasure racing through me, and I cried out, digging my fully extended claws into the sheets, ripping them. I heard Wade’s low chuckle, and then his fingers were gone. Wade then turned me over onto my stomach so he could mark me on the back of my neck while he fucked my brains out, and I felt a shiver of anticipation run through me. I turned my head to watch him as he practically tore off his sweatpants, and realized that, of course, he’d gone commando. Doesn’t matter at this point, just makes things quicker. Finally, he positioned himself between my legs, his hot, thick, leaking cock pressing against my entrance.

“You ready for this, baby boy?” he asked soothingly, kissing the small of my back tenderly.

“Yes, please, just fuck me already!” I pleaded desperately. I felt his hips jolt a bit at my pleading, and then he slowly pushed into me, burying himself to the hilt with ease from the slick. He gave a pleased moan once he was, so I shifted back a bit against him, trying to get him to move. Wade immediately grabbed my hips and held them to the mattress with bruising pressure while growling warningly, but the pain felt good when mixed with the pleasure, strangely enough. I knew he didn’t want me to move yet, as he didn’t want to cum just yet, and considering he still needed to mark me, yeah, he couldn’t be allowed to cum too soon.

Mercifully, before I was fully tempted to use my super strength to try and take control, he finally began to move, thrusting hard, rough, and fast into me. I bit my lip to try and quiet my moans, but it was so much pleasure crashing over me that I ended up letting out a series of loud, high-pitched cries and mewls when he struck my prostate again and again. My own leaking member was being rubbed by the sheets as Wade thrust into me, and I felt my climax swiftly approaching.

“Wade…I-I’m gonna…” I managed to stutter out, but then I felt the alpha bite into the back of my neck, his fangs extending into my flesh to leave a permanent mark and eventual scar that I was Wade’s and Wade’s alone. When my soul mate finally released me, my ears flattened against my head and I screamed as I came, hard, my cum splattering onto the sheets. I felt Wade thrust a few more times, and then he groaned loudly as he came, too, releasing his white hot seed deep inside of me. I shivered and mewled as I felt his cum inside of me, the feeling not unpleasant. Eventually, after Wade caught his breath, he pulled out of me, and crawled up to lie next to me, pulling me into his arms facing him.

“Best. Orgasm. Ever,” he breathed, his breath tickling my ears and making them twitch. I chuckled at the comment, feeling the same. I could still feel my heat was present, but it was at bay for now, until I got some energy back in me later. As Wade nuzzled my neck, I could hear the quiet clink of his custom Deadpool tag against his collar, and I remembered that I needed to unlock it.

“Wade?” I murmured, and he raised his head to look at me, curious. “I need to unlock your collar.”

“Oh, right,” the mercenary nodded, and tilted his head back a bit, showing me the keyhole to his collar. With a tired, shaky hand, I put the key tied around my neck into the keyhole, and then turned it. There was a small click, and then the collar came undone, allowing my soul mate to pull the thing off once I pulled the key out. He did just that, setting it on the bedside table before returning his attention to nuzzling my neck again.

“Feel any different?” I asked curiously, running my hand up and down along his scarred back.

“Just trying to comprehend how I could even **deserve** a soul mate,” he muttered bitterly. “I keep thinking this is some sort of fucked-up dream…”

“It’s not, Wade. I’m here, and I always will be,” I smiled, purring softly as I kissed his shoulder.

“You sure you’re okay with being bonded to someone like me?” my alpha questioned.

“No,” I replied, making him tense. “I don’t want someone **like** you, I only want **you**.” He soon relaxed when my words registered.

“Don’t mess with me like that, Petey,” he growled, raising his head to look at me.

“Sorry,” I whispered, kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Wade replied after a moment of surprise. “Let’s get some sleep, ‘cause you’re gonna need all the energy you can get to manage me during your heat.” The words were rumbled in that signature alpha way, and I purred happily as I curled up closer to Wade, soon drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS working on chapter 4 for Three Dates & A Secret, but I couldn’t focus that well on it, so here we are! Enjoy~  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.

X*X(Peter’s POV)X*X

Holy…fuck. I was exhausted by now, and it had been a long three days for my heat. Mercifully, it was now over, and it had ended on a loving note. What I mean by that is the last time Wade and I had sex during my heat, he made sweet, tender, slow love to me instead of fucking me like an animal like he had been. Aaaaand I sound corny in my own head now.

“Whatcha thinking about, Petey?” Wade’s voice asked from the kitchen, snapping me out of my thoughts. I was sitting on the couch at my apartment, where we were hanging out by now after my heat had ended and we had cleaned up. Wade had used his teleporter to get us here, that way I wasn’t walking in my Spiderman costume, seeing as I didn’t have a change of clothes with me at the time.

“Not much,” I replied, snuggling further into the couch with my throw blanket over me. My soul mate was making some pancakes for us, which was nice, considering we had hardly eaten during my heat, just enough to keep our energy up. “Just thinking about the future.” Which was the truth. I’d prefer if he moved in with me, just because he does live in a shit part of the city.

“What about it?” my alpha questioned, handing me a plate of pancakes with butter and syrup on them. He plopped down next to me with his own plate.

“Well, since we’re mated now, I was thinking we should move in together,” I explained, my ears flicking once.

“Good thinking. I’ll move in with you, since my place is shitty,” Wade said, taking a bite of his pancakes. Fortunately, he wasn’t wearing his mask. Ever since my heat, he had become much more comfortable around me without his mask on.

“True,” I chuckled, leaning against him slightly as I ate. We were watching some show on TV, not that I was really paying attention. My thoughts were straying again, this time to the high possibility of me being pregnant. Honestly, I wasn’t sure if I was ready to have a baby. I could barely manage caring for myself, let alone a newborn infant. Besides, what if Wade wasn’t ready, either? I don’t know what I would do if he didn’t want it if I am pregnant, which I more than likely am. After all, we’d had sex plenty of times while I was in heat. Abortions are illegal unless medically necessary, and I know I would want to keep it, not give it up for adoption.

“Peter?” Wade’s worried voice brought me back to reality, and I looked at him. I didn’t realize I had started trembling until he set our plates on the coffee table and pulled me into a comforting embrace. My ears folded back as I felt tears start to form in my eyes while he held me. “What were you thinking about, baby boy?” The endearment calmed me slightly, and I sniffled before looking up at my soul mate.

“I was thinking about what will happen if I’m pregnant,” I whispered, and he sighed.

“Don’t worry about that,” he urged gently, kissing my forehead. “If you are, it’s not a huge deal. I’m here for you, no matter what.”

“You would be fine with that?” I asked quietly.

“Of course, Petey! What makes you think I wouldn’t be?” Wade frowned.

“I wasn’t sure if you were ready to have a baby, because I’m not sure if I am,” I answered. “I can barely manage feeding myself, so how can I possibly care for an infant? There’s no way in hell!”

“Bullshit.”

“Huh?”

“Peter, I’m perfectly happy if you’re pregnant. In fact, I’d love to have a family with you,” the older male replied, that signature alpha rumble vibrating in his chest and soothing me. “As for money, I have plenty saved up from my jobs, so don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of us.”

“…Thank you,” I finally managed to say softly, grateful to have been bonded to such a good alpha. I was lucky to find my soul mate, to be honest. Not all bonds are with soul mates, but that’s only because some people feel strongly enough about their partner that they’re willing to sacrifice that chance with a soul mate to be with someone else. My parents were that way, according to Aunt May when I was younger. My father had been an alpha, my mother an omega, and they had never found their proper soul mates, so they bonded with each other because they loved one another strongly enough for it to work. But when they had me, apparently things had gone downhill in their relationship, but both Aunt May and Uncle Ben had assured me that it wasn’t my fault. They swore and promised that they just weren’t proper soul mates, which is why my parents left me with them when I was six, and they ended up passing away later on, when I was about eight years old. Apparently it had been due to drug overdose, according to the police.

“Of course, Petey-Pie,” Wade smiled, kissing my nose lightly. “I know you’re scared, but I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

“You’re such a sap,” I chuckled.

“But I’m your sap!” he laughed, tightening his grip on me briefly. “Now, let’s keep eating, or else my amazing pancakes will go to waste!”

“We don’t want that, now do we?” I teased, an amused purr escaping me.

“Definitely not,” my alpha nodded firmly, handing me my plate and taking his. As we resumed eating, I felt more at ease with the situation, even if it wasn’t clear yet. Just as long as I had Wade by my side, I would be okay.

 

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

It was early in the morning, probably 3 am, but that didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered right now was that I was emptying my guts of dinner from the night before into the toilet as I desperately tried not to dry heave. Well, that didn’t work. I heaved a few times, unable to cough anything else up, and then wiped my mouth off with a piece of toilet paper before flushing and shakily getting to my feet.

“Fuck…” I croaked as my ears flattened out to the sides, knowing what this meant. I had been getting sick every morning for the past two weeks, while Wade was gone on a mission. I was glad he wasn’t here to see this, but I also missed his comfort. Ever since he’d moved in a month ago, I had come to love sleeping curled up into his side, warm and comfortable. Now that he was gone, however, I missed that feeling. It made it difficult for me to sleep, to be honest. I wanted him home, but at the same time, I didn’t want him to fuss over me. The omega part of me desperately wanted my alpha back home, though. Sighing heavily, I brushed my teeth to rid my mouth of the nasty taste of bile and partially digested food, and then shuffled back to the bed, where I flopped onto my side on the sheets. I knew Wade would find out eventually, but for some reason, I still felt the urge to keep it from him for now. Shivering at the lack of warmth, I tugged the comforter back over me, hoping to hear back from Wade soon, telling me he’d be home soon. Then my phone chimed, and I rolled over to look, carefully keeping my tail wrapped around me without tangling it in the sheets.

“Speak of the devil,” I remarked quietly, seeing the older male’s name on the screen. I opened the message, and my heart warmed at the sight of his text.

‘Hey baby boy, I’ll be home in an hour, the mission went well. Just need to check in with the client, and I’ll be back with you. I love you, sweetums,’ it read. I smiled softly, thankful he would be home soon. Then I sighed again, knowing the excitement plus the vomiting would keep me awake, so I slid out of bed, snagging my throw blanket and wrapping it around my shoulders as I headed for the living room. Guess it was the beginning of my day as I waited for Wade to come home. I turned on the TV, just mindlessly watching some random show as I dozed, my hands resting over the slight swelling of my stomach. After a while, I suddenly perked up as a click from the door sounded, and my ears twitched at the noise. Then it swung open, revealing Wade in his Deadpool costume, appearing tired but happy. He noticed me curled up on the couch, and blinked in surprise.

“Well now, not that I’m unhappy with seeing you, Petey, but what are you doing up so early?” he asked, coming over to me and sitting on the couch by my feet. I could smell the dried blood on his suit, and it made me cringe internally. I was never a fan of the metallic smell.

“Shower,” I mumbled, wrinkling my nose a little, and he pouted.

“Wanna join me?” he asked suggestively.

“Okay…” I agreed softly, my ears twitching once, allowing my alpha to scoop me up in his arms, bridal-style, and carry me to the bathroom. Fortunately, the smell of vomit had faded completely by this point, so Wade didn’t say anything. He set me down on the toilet lid, and started the shower before stripping out of his suit. Once he was naked and the suit was in the sink to be rinsed before it would be thrown in the washer, he undressed me, being gentle when he removed my pajama pants and boxers so as not to pull my tail.

“Come on, baby boy,” he urged, and helped me into the bathtub, and I gave a content sigh as the pleasantly warm water hit my skin. Wade chuckled at my reaction, and then maneuvered us so he was getting soaked. He began to wash himself down, ridding himself of the stink and blood that came with these long jobs. Once he had rinsed himself off, my soul mate lathered up the washcloth again and started to wash me. I purred as he did this, the omega in me pleased by the feeling of being cared for. Then I was dunked under the spray, and finally, Wade shampooed and rinsed my hair before turning off the shower. I was surprised that he hadn’t tried to initiate sex while in the shower, but that was probably because he could sense I wasn’t feeling all that great. “All right, time to dry off, sweet cheeks.” Wade smiled at me as I dried off while he rinsed his costume in the sink before hanging it over the shower rod. I wrapped the large towel around my body, closing my eyes and purring softly at the warmth. This made the older male chuckle, and then he dried himself off. We made our way to the bedroom as we continued to dry ourselves, and while I sat on the bed, Wade pulled out clean clothes for us each before pulling his on and letting me dress myself. When we were finally both dressed and curled up on the bed under the comforter, I purred louder when my alpha pulled me close to him, his arms wrapped around my waist.

“Welcome home,” I whispered, kissing him lightly.

“Glad to be home,” he chuckled, the sound vibrating against me in a soothing manner. “Now, why was my sexy little omega awake so early?”

“I…I got sick this morning,” I told him quietly. “It’s been like that for two weeks, and I-I’ve missed you so much…I just wanted you home so I could tell you…”

“Tell me what?” he asked softly, gently rubbing soothing circles into my lower back.

“I’m…pregnant…” I admitted, lowering my gaze as tears formed and my ears went back. A whimper escaped me when Wade’s hands stilled, and I felt myself beginning to tremble as I let out a sob. Suddenly, I was being squeezed against my soul mate’s chest, his face buried in my hair. He kissed the spot on top of my head between my ears, calming me somewhat, and resumed his hands’ movements on my lower back. He remained quiet except for his soothing alpha rumble, just comforting me until I was reduced down to just sniffling and hiccupping.

“Baby boy, I’m so happy, you have no idea,” Wade murmured in my ear, nipping gently at the tip and making me shiver as I looked up at him.

“You mean that?” I breathed, wide-eyed as my ears perked up.

“Of course,” he smiled. “I love you so much, and you having our baby makes me love you that much more.”

“I love you, too, Wade,” I whispered, kissing him. He moved one hand to my stomach under my shirt, gently smoothing his palm along the slight swelling. “What are we gonna do now?”

“We’ll talk to Bruce tomorrow about a doctor, and then we’re moving to a house instead of this cramped little fucker,” Wade answered with a chuckle. “It’s gonna be too small for us to raise a family.”

“True,” I agreed. “Where were you thinking?”

“Not sure yet, but in a good damn neighborhood, that’s for fucking sure,” he replied, a hint of possession in his voice.

“Definitely,” I smiled, snuggling closer and kissing Wade’s lips. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Petey, anytime,” my alpha rumbled, pressing his lips to mine hungrily while rolling to hover over me. He slipped his tongue past my lips and teeth, tasting me, and I nipped at the slick muscle with one of my fangs, making him growl. Wade pulled away, quickly latching onto my neck and biting before sucking harshly. I threw my head back with a gasp, giving Wade perfect access to my throat, which he took full advantage of. He trailed his lips along my neck to my throat, and nipped and licked at my pulse point. My ears flattened out to the sides as I whimpered pitifully, feeling myself begin to harden and slick begin to leak from my ass due to his ministrations to my throat.

“Wade…stop teasing,” I whined, shuddering lightly when he brushed his fingers up from my back along my bonding mark. My soul mate merely chuckled darkly, and removed my shirt before he began to kiss and nip to my collarbone, down my chest, along my stomach, and **that** had me arching up against him, moaning loudly.

“Someone’s sensitive,” Wade smirked teasingly up at me. I propped myself up on my elbows and glared at him half-heartedly, but then fell back against the pillows with a pleasured cry when he licked and kissed my stomach. I felt overly sensitive on my stomach, and it was completely ridiculous. Too soon, dammit!

My nails lengthened and dug into the sheets, unable to pierce or tear them due to the special material that resists such damage. I felt the slick soaking my pajama pants and boxers, and I squirmed uncomfortably from the sensation. Wade noticed my discomfort, and he slid his hands under the waistbands of my pants and boxers before slipping my tail out of the hole in the back and pulling both articles of clothing down and off completely. I whined as my erect cock was revealed to the cool air in the bedroom, making Wade chuckle lowly.

“Awww, my poor baby boy,” he cooed. “What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck…me,” I panted, tugging his shirt off. My alpha let me, and I tossed his shirt off to the side. I reached for his pants, but he stopped me. “Please, Wade!”

“Hang on, you gotta be patient,” he chuckled, reaching his hand down to my ass, running his fingers along my skin as he went. I gasped when one of those scarred digits slipped inside my entrance, thrusting in and out at a steady pace while assisted by the slick still leaking from my ass. Wade added a second finger, scissoring widely, and then a third as he stretched me again. My tail lashed from the stimulation, and I moaned loudly when his fingers brushed against my prostate, arching my back up from the bed. “Fuck,” Wade swore, and removed his fingers from my ass before yanking his pants and boxers off. Lining his cock up with my entrance, my alpha paused, taking a deep, shuddering breath as he held my hips in place. “Ready?”

“Yes, now fuck me already!” I pleaded, and then Wade pushed into me with one smooth thrust. A long, low moan escaped me once he was buried to the hilt, and Wade groaned just as loudly.

“Shit, you’re still so tight, baby boy,” he rumbled. The end of my tail twitched and flicked madly as I adjusted, and finally, I rolled my hips up against his, drawing a sharp gasp from him.

“Move, Wade,” I breathed, gripping his upper arms tightly and lightly extending my nails into his skin.

“With pleasure, Petey,” he replied with a wolfish grin. That’s when he began to move quickly, setting a swift pace with his deep thrusts. I moaned and mewled with pleasure from each and every one, and my leaking cock rubbed against his firm, muscular stomach, creating some wonderful friction that pushed me closer to my release. I was already close when he began to move, but as soon as he changed the angle slightly and slammed into my prostate, I gave a loud cry, my toes curling as I shuddered heavily against him. He continued to strike that bundle of nerves over and over, until I suddenly felt my release practically leap towards the edge.

“Wade…I-I’m g-gonna—AHHH!!” I screamed, unable to finish my warning as I came, a thick stream of cum streaking along both of our stomachs as Wade kept thrusting a few more times until he released his white hot seed inside of me with a loud groan. As he came, he bit down on my collarbone, but not hard enough to break the skin. We remained like that for a while, both of us just trying to catch our breaths. Eventually, Wade pulled out, drawing a small whine from me as he did.

“You okay?” my soul mate asked softly once he’d rolled us onto our sides, nuzzling my neck and brushing his fingers gently against my bond mark. I purred quietly at the look of pure adoration and love in his eyes when he pulled back, counting my blessings that I had such a loving and caring alpha as my soul mate. Snuggling closer, I rested my forehead against his chest, the volume of my purr increasing.

“Better than okay,” I murmured, my ears twitching a little as he chuckled, his breath brushing against them.

“Good to know,” he smiled, kissing the top of my head between my ears. I pulled away and yawned widely before giving Wade a content smile. “Get some sleep, sweetums, and I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Okay,” I nodded tiredly. “Love you, Wade.”

“Love you, too, baby boy,” he rumbled in that signature alpha way, causing me to purr louder as I curled up into a ball against Wade as I fell asleep in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, this took TOO LONG to write! Sheesh, I’m sorry, everyone, but I’m gonna do my best to try and write for the next six busy nights, but no promises. I work overnights at my job, and this past night has been a long one, seeing as I’m still pretty tired… But, anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I’ll try to make the next one a bit longer.


End file.
